


Breastplates

by quicksparrows



Series: Side by Side – Chrobin [27]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly little hillside exchange between Chrom and his son about breastplates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breastplates

"Hey dad," Morgan says.

Chrom glances at his son, who is stretched out in the grass beside him. Morgan isn't looking at him –– instead, he's staring up at the sky, at the rolling clouds and endless stretches of blue and white, and he has one hand up, tracing shapes out in the clouds. 

"Yeah?" Chrom says. 

"Did you ever notice," Morgan says, "that the rounded front on the female great knight armor looks like boobs?"

Chrom chuckles.

"Yeah," he says. "You think that's maybe why it's called a  _breast_ plate?"

Morgan snorts. 

"It's called a breastplate 'cause the breast is the upper chest of  _any_  person," he says, because he's ten and he thinks he knows everything in the world that there is to know. "But those ones are actually made to  _look_  like boobs."

"You keep thinking like that and you're going to get in some serious trouble on battlefield someday, kiddo," Chrom warns, but it is lighthearted and warm.

"If anything, I'll be distracted by the fact that they don't wear pants."

"So don't look, you scamp," Chrom advises.

Chrom reaches over to snare Morgan's hood between his fingers, and he flicks it up over Morgan's head with ease. That big old hood swallows up his boy's head like nothing, and Morgan just laughs.

"Good idea, dad," Morgan says, sagely, but he's being silly. "I'll be the world's first blind tactician!"

 Chrom just pats Morgan's forehead through the hood, still chuckling.

 


End file.
